Tales of the Plastic Front
by Dakkadakka
Summary: A collection of various mostly unrelated stories set in the Army Men universe, from the land, sea, and air. Rated T for violence and language.


(I do not own Army Men, any of the Army Men characters, or 3DO. This should be obvious.)

(This is my first time EVER trying to write a fanfic. I'm probably not good at it so I decided to do a subject few people would probably read: Army Men. I've always loved these little plastic soldiers. The first game I ever rented was AM: World War: Final Front for the PS1. The games used to be all I ever played. Instead of one big story, i've decided to write a few unrelated stories based on multiple unrelated characters. THIS FANFIC WILL BE SET COMPLETELY IN THE PLASTIC WORLD. IT WILL NOT CROSS OVER INTO EARTH.)

**Tales of the Plastic Front**

**Chapter 1**

**"Slick"**

"All right, the LZ is just ahead. Take your pieces off safety and check equipment." the Lieutenant barked over the immense noise of the helicopter's engine. The eight green men in the compartment flipped a switch on their rifles. Their faces were all the same. Bored, scared, worried. This war was hell, and they were unlucky enough to be the first ones to burn. They were the men of the 1st Green Air Cavalry. Today they were being deployed about 3 miles west of the tan village of Quartwood, where the 83rd Tan Infantry was stationed (according to intelligence). Capturing the village would mean disrupting a major tan supply line, at least for the moment. However, this story (err... chapter) isn't about them. It is about one of the men responsible for delivering them to the field and quite possibly to their doom. 2nd Lieutenant Jack Gerber, helicopter pilot of the Green Army Air-force.

His Helicopter was one of three in the formation, a total of 24 men (not including the crews). They were in a "v" formation, with him to the right. They were to hover down into a large clearing in the nearby forest, unload the troops, and quickly pull out. "Alright, tan resistance in the landing area is suspected to be anywhere from 5 to 25 troops armed with assault rifles and light machine guns. I want this done fast and clean. I expect all of you to at least make it out of the helicopter in one piece." He knew that wouldn't happen, and so did the troops. Something always went wrong.

The aircraft began their decent. Door gunners cocked their M-60s. The men readied their rifles and put one foot on the landing skids. The pilots concentrated as hard as they could. Still no tans spotted. The chopper descended closer and closer to the ground. Nothing spotted. The wait was unbearable. Suddenly one of the door gunners spotted something in the bushes. "Tangos spotted!" the gunner yelled to the pilot of the left chopper before firing up the machine gun. And in that instant, all hell broke loose.

The choppers were close enough. "GO GO GO!" jack screamed at the soldiers. Some began jumping to the ground below. Others froze. The whole forest around them blazed with enemy machine gun fire. Bullets hit the side of the hueys. Someone let out a tremendous scream in the back. Jack looked over his shoulder to see one of the soldiers missing a large chunk of plastic in the side of his stomach, trying to inch out of the chopper. Gerber turned away just in time to miss him plummeting to the ground. By now the troops on the ground began to open fire on the tans. They were all ducked into a low spot in the clearing, peeping over the sides to let loose a burst from their M-16s. The door gunners on board were raking the forest with fire, shells falling onto the greens below. Through the glass panel near his right foot, jack could see the wounded man being patched up by the squad's medic. A bullet found its way into the compartment and bounced around, almost hitting Jack in the left leg.

"ALL TROOPS ARE UNLOADED, LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." the pilot of the middle chopper screamed into the radio. Jack gladly obeyed and rose the chopper about 60 feet before stomping on the right rudder peddle and going back the way they came. The gunners fired a few more shots into the forest before they were completely out of range. About a mile away from the LZ, they brought the guns back in the compartment and closed the doors. It was another hour or so back to base, where they finally could get a few moments of rest. Maybe if they were lucky, they wouldn't be assigned to go pick their sorry little asses up after they secured the village. **IF** they secured the village. Jack looked to his right at the middle chopper. He could see the co-pilot giving medical treatment to their door gunner. Jack sighed and concentrated on his flying. _Just another year._ He thought. _Just one more fucking year._

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

(Well, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. If you don't, I don't blame you. Please review and point out any mistakes.)

(I have no idea when the next chapter will come, if it will come at all, or what it will be about. Although I do have a few ideas for the latter. Any suggestions would be nice.)


End file.
